


C Stands for...

by Plaid_Maniac



Series: Adventures of three idiots in a different world [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And they didn't give me any feedback so... yeah it technically had no beta, Fluff and Humor?, Gen, I am not scary, I suppose?, It just kinda exists, Just like message me or whatever if you think I should edit it, No Romance, OOC characters, Platonic Homies, Well technically I do have a beta and I sent this to them like two weeks ago, bickering idiots, minecraft but it's real life, no beta we die like men, please don't mind the tagging, there isn't a lot to this story and this is also my first work, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaid_Maniac/pseuds/Plaid_Maniac
Summary: A One shot (maybe two shot if I get around to it) set in a series I am going to be starting soon. I would try and write an actual summary, but I am both dead tired and don't think a summary would provide a whole lot.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Adventures of three idiots in a different world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	C Stands for...

Ever since he was forced into this world, Sapnap hated how much walking he had to do. It seems like they were always on the move, never staying in one place for long if they could help it. But recently it seemed like they were doing even more walking than normal.

At least they were in a forest biome. If he was going to collapse anywhere, here would be on his top ten list of places. Shade from the trees, pools of water nearby, and the likelihood of livestock spawning made it a little tempting to pretend to faint for a bit of rest. But he knows better. The last time he tried that, Dream got really mad at him when he revealed he faked it, and they had to go two extra hours everyday until they made the time back up. Speaking of Dream-

“Hey Dream, didn’t you say we are on our way to meet your friend?” Sapnap asked, hoping that by talking he could try and ignore the pain in his legs.

“We are,” Dream stated, as though he did not really care about answering the actual question left unsaid by the other two.

He decided that he wasn’t going to get any answers unless he outright whined ‘how much longer’ like an eight year old on a road trip. So, he did just that. “How far away from spawn does he live exactly? There hasn’t been any sign of civilization for days now.”

Dream looked back at him, his mask hiding whatever emotion he might have had. “He lives at spawn actually.”

Sapnap couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They were just by spawn when they started this whole trip. “If he lives at spawn, THEN WHY THE HECK ARE WE OUT HERE?” He shouted, figuring if anyone else heard him, maybe he could just ditch and go with them to a life where he didn’t have to walk for ages.

“Do you even realize how expensive custom enchantments can be?” He turned around fully, causing the other two to stop as well. “I’d say we would have to pay 15 emeralds or more to get George's goggles enchanted, so unless you want to spend all that time looking for enough emeralds underground, be quiet.”

“Where in the world are we going to get that many emeralds? I don’t think anyone has ever seen that many at the same time?” George finally spoke up. Now that they had taken a small break from walking, he was no longer lagging behind.

“We are not getting emeralds. We’re going to pay with something else.”

“Diamonds?”

“Cocoa beans.”

This left the two fairly worried. Cocoa beans were only in Jungle biomes, an already exceedingly rare biome. For all they knew, even if they did find a jungle, the cocoa beans might have all been harvested. 

“So, you mean by getting him cocoa beans he can grow, he can be the only other person in the market with cocoa beans, getting him tons of money and therefore exceeding the cost of the enchantment?” The two of them looked at George, slightly confused by what he just said. He continued, “Because there is only one person who sells cocoa beans, and those are all slightly burned. So nobody can use those to grow any more.”

“How do you know so much about cocoa beans, George?” Sapnap asked, seriously concerned for his understanding of how this world works and what is going on.

“I don’t, I just wanted to buy some one time and found out why they were so overpriced.”

“Wait. If they are that valuable, couldn’t we just grow and sell them until we get enough emeralds?” Sapnap had already started planning what he would do with all the diamonds and emeralds the cocoa beans would get them. First, he would buy enough netherite to upgrade all his gear. Then, he would-

“If we do that we are just going to get unwanted attention. Plus, I’m not getting them for him to sell, I’m getting them so that we can make him something special.” After saying this, Dream turned around to continue their journey. The other two begrudgingly followed, not wanting to get too far behind.

“Yeah Sapnap, we don’t want to be targeted,” George teased him as they walked alongside each other.

“Shut up, it was a good idea.” He silently mourned the loss of his potential wealth.

~~~~~~

“We have been looking in this jungle for hours, how do we even know if there are any left?” George wanted to scream. It was bad enough that jungles were difficult to navigate, but it seemed like they were never going to find any cocoa beans.

Sapnap seemed fairly optimistic, which just made him even more upset. “Even if this is a jungle people have been to before, I seriously doubt that they got every single cocoa bean in this jungle. Look at how massive this place is.”

Dream seemed to be just as confident in their search, and George didn’t know how to handle it. Was he the only one who was concerned that they were doing this for someone they hardly knew? Was he the only one that was worried they would go on a wild goose chase, only to be disappointed at the end? “You know, we are doing this on the assumption that he can even do the enchantment. I’m sure it was fairly simple for him to allow you to see through a mask, but mine? People have a hard enough time understanding color blindness, not to even mention how they would go about fixing it. And to translate that into an enchantment is just absurd!”

Dream stopped his search and looked back at him. “I already messaged him on whether or not he could do it. He said he can with a little bit more research and information. And before you ask, no, he is not the type of person to lie to someone, about anything, much less when it deals directly with his business.”

“Uh, guys?” Sapnap said, but it didn’t matter to him.

“How do you know that? You can’t trust people based on how they want you to see them. Plus, what does he mean research? It's not like any book in this world is going to explain how the human eye works.”

“Guys, I thi-”

“You do realize he passed 7th grade science, right? Maybe he doesn’t understand the intricacies, but I’m sure he can figure it out.”

“Hey you idiots, listen when I’m trying to say something!” Sapnap just about yelled when he was only standing five feet away from the other two

George whipped his head to look at him and yelled back, “Sapnap, can’t you see we are in the middle of talking, what could be so important?”

“If you would give me a chance to speak, you would hear the words ‘I found some cocoa beans’ but it seems like you don’t want me to say anything, so it looks like I’m not telling you where they are.”

“Sapnap, I am sorry we wouldn’t let you talk, where did you see the Cocoa beans?” Dream managed to keep an even voice, obviously wanting to keep the peace so they could get what they came for.

“I’m not telling until George gives me an apology,” Sapnap said, crossing his arms and looking straight at him. 

“Me, what do I have to apologize for?”

“For getting mad at me when I was trying to tell you where they are.”

“Fine. Sapnap, I am sorry.”

“For?”

Even when he was apologizing to him, Sapnap had made it difficult. “For getting mad at you.”

“Apology accepted, the cocoa beans are right there.” Sapnap pointed to a brown plant growing underneath a tree limb behind dream.

George sighed, a bit of stress leaving him. “Well, at least we can get out of here now.”

Dream chuckled, “You guys realize we need to get multiple plants worth, right?” Just like that, the stress was back. Seems like they would have to stay in this jungle longer.

~~~~~~

Dream had woken up before the sun rose. They had built a structure secure enough that mobs would be able to get them, and they weren’t planning on leaving until mid-day. There was no real reason for him to have gotten up this early besides nerves getting the better of him. He decided that there wasn’t anything else to work on besides the gift they have been working on for almost three weeks, so he continued where he had left off.

Heating up the blast furnace, he grabbed the misshapen iron chestplate and a bottle of fire resistance. He checked the clock on the wall for the time. 4:49. If he started now, he would need to stop at 7:30 to give himself time to get to a pool of water. There was one not even 5 minutes away, and being in the plains biome meant that mobs couldn’t really hide behind anything. He would have to be wary of any mobs in the water to hide from the sunlight, but Dream was confident he would have plenty of time.

Drinking potions was always an uncomfortable feeling. They never tasted good, and the consistency was a bit thicker than water normally is. But if he wanted to shape the chestplate without fancy tools, he would need a resistance to heat. Pulling the chestplate from the furnace, He got to work, using his hands to make divots in the iron. 

Eventually, he had 12 imperfect-but-good-enough cups molded into the iron, and it was just about time for the potion to wear off. Putting out the blast furnace, and dunking the chestplate into cool water for it to harden correctly, he made his way outside and towards the pool of water nearby. As he had guessed there would be, a skeleton was simply waiting in the water for him. It pulled back the worn bow it had, but all it took was one swing from his axe to be nothing more than some bones and a couple of arrows.

~~~~~~

“It’s open,” called Badboyhalo from the back of his shop. Normally, he would go to the door and give a better welcome, but of course the top shelf had to fall which caused everything else to fall off the wall, and he really needed to get it put back up so he could get the books off the floor.

“Hey Bad, I brou- oh, do you need help?” Whoever it was that had entered said.

He realized just how messy his shop must look right now, with an entire wall of enchantment books scattered on the floor. “Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine. It’ll just take me a moment to put this back together, go ahead and have a seat.” 

“Bad, I’m not just going to sit down and watch you as you put all of those away, let me help.” He heard the person walk towards him.

“No, it’s really ok, I-Dream?” He had looked over to who had come in, and was taken by surprise when he saw that it was actually his friend. “I had no idea it was you. I thought you were going to message me before you came by?”

“I did, I messaged you when I arrived at spawn. That was like, an hour ago. Did you not get it?”

“No, I didn’t. But to be fair, I hadn’t checked since this morning.”

“That makes sense. Now let me help with these.” He said, bending down to pick up a couple of books off the floor.

“Dream, really, there is no need for you to do that. Besides, I have a certain order that these need to be in, and last I check you can’t read enchantment.”

“I can’t, but I can at least put the ones that have the same symbols in piles. That will make it easier to put them on the shelves.”

Bad realized his friend was being genuine with wanting to help out. People were kind in this world, but most of the time it was only because they thought they could gain something. But here Dream was, trying his best to figure out which books matched simply because it would help him out. “That would help, thank you Dream.”

“We can work on that too,” said a voice from the doorway. Only now did he see there were two others in his shop. They looked a little confused by what was happening. “that is, if that won't be an issue”

“It’s no problem at all, the more the merrier.”

With only a slight amount of bickering between Dream and his two companions, They somehow got all the books back up on the shelves. 

“Thank you guys for the help, now, which one of you is George again?” Bad asked, looking between the two unfamiliar faces.

“That would be me,” Said the boy in a white shirt with a flame on it.

The other one, with the blue shirt, looked over at his friend. “Sapnap, what are you talking about, I’m George.”

“No, You are Sapnap, and I am George. Don’t you remember?”

“The one with the blue shirt and goggles is George, The one who is loud and has a headband is Sapnap.” Dream had come up to join their conversation. He was grateful his friend cleared it up, as he didn’t think he could listen to them go back and forth for however long it would have taken. “Also, can I borrow your furnace? I have a gift for you, but I wanted it to be fresh when you got it.”

“You have a gift for me? That’s so sweet. Go up the stairs, you should see it as soon as you do.” With that, Dream turned around and went upstairs. Bad worried just a tiny bit about the state of his kitchen area, but even if it turned into a mess, he was sure Dream would clean up after himself. “And George, come with me, we need to take a trip to a sheep farm.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to know what you see. The place I am thinking of has sheep dyed all sorts of colors, and the better I understand how you see the better the enchantment can be.”

~~~~~~

“We’re back! Sorry it took so long.” He has heard someone call from downstairs. They had finally gotten back. Finally. Dream had already burned the first two batches, gotten rid of both of them, and made a third batch correctly, while still having to wait an hour all alone. He quickly got the present, and was headed to the main shop, when he realized Bad would probably see him coming down the stairs.

“Bad, I need you to close your eyes for me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m bringing down your present, and I want you to be surprised when you look at it.”

“Alright, I’m closing them.”

He went the rest of the way down the stairs to see Bad, sitting down in a chair closing his eyes. George was seated as well, and Sapnap looked like a person who had been killed and fell onto a chair.

Dream carefully placed the plate on Bad’s lap. “Ok, open your eyes.”

He uncovered his eyes, and looked at the plate. He seemed to take a moment, just looking at it, before shouting, “IS THIS A MUFFIN?”

“Yeah, it is. I remembered you talked about how much you missed them, and so I wanted to surprise you with one.” He could see Bad look at the muffin, then look at him, and back to the muffin again. He held it up in front of him, almost admiring it like it was the most beautiful thing. “Sorry, it’s not warm anymore. I should have waited for you guys to get back so it could be fresh.”

“Are you kidding me? This is the best present ever! And is that chocolate in there? How did you even get that, it’s so expensive.” 

“We found a jungle and there happened to be some growing. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“You’re such a liar, it took us like a month to get those,” Sapnap said, looking noticeably less like a dead fish and more involved in what was going on.

“Oh come on, it was not that long. Besides, we got to practice navigating different biomes and fighting mobs. Both of those things will be useful when we go looking for the stronghold.”

“Dream, I really don’t know what to say other than thank you, so much.”

“No problem. I left you some cocoa beans in your food barrel in case you ever want to make more. Since we found them in the jungle, you could probably grow them so you don’t run out.”

“Wait, didn’t you say we were going to pay for the enchantment with those? Why did you just give them to him?” George spoke up, remembering the whole reason they even went on that trip.

“Oh, I was lying about that.” Did he seriously think they were going to pay for it with chocolate? This is Bad’s livelihood. “If I had told you we were going to give them away you two would have complained even more than you did.”

Sapnap threw his arms in the air. “Dude, didn’t you say it would cost like 50 emeralds? We don’t have anywhere near that amount!” Dream would never know where the energy Sapnap had suddenly gotten had come from, and honestly he was a little shocked by his friend suddenly becoming so active. Not that he would ever show it.

“You must actually be deaf. I said 15, and if we pay part of it in gold and diamonds we will be fine. Plus, that was just an estimate.”

“You thought I was gonna charge 15 emeralds? The highest I would ever charge for something like this would be 5, and you guys are my friends, so I’m not going to make you pay me that much,” Bad said in between bites of his muffin.

Dream crossed his arms, annoyed at what was just suggested. “No, we are going to pay you the full price, I am not risking something like that again.”

“What do you mean ‘something like that’?” George probably had no idea what he was asking about, but it still stung when he heard that.

Dream had to admit he opened that grave himself, but luckily Bad interrupted them. “It’s a long story. For now, why don’t you go get the other muffins, and we can enjoy them together.” That was all the excuse he needed to get out of there, and he wasn’t going to pass it up.

For the rest of the night, the four of them talked about nothing in particular while they enjoyed the muffins that were made. Even as they laughed at each other’s expense, none of them would have rather been anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you see how I set myself up perfectly for an Enchromia chapter? If I do end up writing it, it will be a second chapter to this story cause they will be back to back. Right now, however, my focus is on the rest of this series, so don't hold your breath for it. 
> 
> If you think I should add any tags or if the story makes no sense just let me know. I promise I am not scary.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, that's pretty cool. If not, oh well. Not my problem tbh.


End file.
